


Lay Them Down

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Oikawa Tooru, eh let's put who's bottom and top at tag who cares, here's dem tag, most likely?, possible ooc, that's it I think, with more porn, yas i'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Oikawa finds an ovipositor sex toy. What could go wrong? To be honest, nothing, really, it's all pleasure for all three of them anwyay in the end.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Lay Them Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ay. K first of all. I'd like to apologize... I mean my flow's all jumbled up even when I'm writing in one go? And this fic takes me like. eh. multiple days. and the mood and will kinda died down somewhere along the end, and i keep on continuing and stopping so the whole fic might seem a bit choppy. and them starting to write haikyuu fanfics make me realize how much i hate characters' dialogue because i'm not good at imagining and conjuring characters' personality into their dialogues. all my previous works seems to have little to no dialogue if possible lolololol.
> 
> Anyway, i did not even know there's this ovipositor toy until recently where i read a kuroo/daichi fanfic where kuroo kinda convinces daichi to try it, "for science!", yep right. so i thought. huh. there's no kuroo fic on it. let's do it. and. somewhere along the middle, i feel like the toy kinda becomes insignificant but uh. i do enjoy imagining kuroo in all sorts of position and situation so. i'm sorry most of my fics will be mostly self indulgent as to how i want kuroo to be hehe. i don't even know if any of it is possible in real life, welp.
> 
> Welp, hope y'all enjoy dem fics k. and a fair bit of warning i'm shitty at writing threesomes i swear there's too much activity going on and i'm unsure to show who's doing what and i feel like i often left out one or another.

Kuroo takes a deep breath once more before sinking down, taking almost the entirety of toy. He stopped midway, panting shallowly, his grip on the sheets tighten, his arms ans thighs trembling to keep him slightly elevated. The toy was slick with lube and... the stickiness of gelatin, it gives his walls a weird feeling. It isn't even wide per se but the whole thing is full of bumps and lines, it's _weird_. And then there's the hilt, it widens quite considerably and full of bumps. Kuroo wonders if he can take that in him...

But his boyfriends are looking at him, eager and practically drooling. Kuroo frowns. "Stop staring so intently like that."

They both look up at him.

Tooru whines. "Hurry, Tetsu-chan! You look really erotic right now and I reeeeeally can't wait to test it out on you!"

Kuroo rolls his eyes. "This all started because of you and your alien fetishes anyway."

Bokuto looked back to where the toy enters him, eyes lit up. "Hey, Kuroo, can you really take the whole thing into you?!"

Kuroo's eyes widen in surprise. "That's the plan, yeah. Why are you even asking me now?" He smirks, with his arm behind, supporting himself in the sheets, he uses another hand to slowly slither all the way from his chest, down to his abdomen, and ends with a V on above his groin. "Besides, this size is probably nothing compared on when you two were inside me, filling me up, such greedy little boys."

Kuroo knows for sure that if they weren't aeoused before, they are definitely now. Bokuto let out a whine, hands pressing on his bulginf erection. "That's no fair, Kuroo! But you were taking us in so greedily too!"

Kuroo chuckles. "That's true." And winks at them.

Bokuto groans.

"Tetsu-chan! Back to the task at hand!" Tooru pouts staring at him. Kuroo can see the hand on Tooru's knees twitches as if he's holding himself back but really, it's confusing as to why they insist he do this alone.

_"You're really erotic when you put it in yourself, don't you realize that, Kuroo?"_

Is what they had said but bullshit. Kuroo feels stupid and ashamed for actually accepting that reason. He sighs and takes the lube that was tossed somewhere near the pillow before, pouring more of it into his hand. He reaches down below and apply more of the liquid to his hole, slightly trying to adds a finger in, letting out a sigh as it enters. He thrusts inside it a few times. Feeling it loosening slightly, he lets out his finger and takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and sinks deeper into the toy taking the whole length now. All that's left is the flat surface with a hole connecting to the other end of the toy, one deeply buried inside him. He lets out a shaky breath.

"There. Happy?"

Oikawa whistles.

"Bring out the main course, Bokuto!" He points happily at Bokuto.

"Aye, aye sir!" Bokuto has the _nerve_ to salute back to him as he dashes to the refrigerator. He comes back with the mould they have prepared for several days. The mould comes in the shape of six eggs. Yep, they're trying an ovipositor toy today and of course guess who suggests it?

Surprise, surprise, the one and only Oikawa with a damned unhealthy obsession on aliens.

_"It'll be fun!"_

He had said.

_"Don't you think it's interesting to have something like an egg inside of you, Tetsu-chan? Not to mention", he sing songed, leaning to Kuroo, knowing damn well he's one of those people that has sensitive ears, he whispered with a lower voice, "don't you want to try laying eggs, just like a female?"_

_Kuroo shuddered but regained enough composure to swat the man away. "Shut up, you pervert with your alien fetish! If you're really curious, why don't you try it on yourself?!"_

_Tooru pouts._

_"Didn't you hear me before, Tetsu-chan?! I_ wouldlove _to try it myself too, but I reeeeeally wanna see someone laying eggs even more than trying them so, please, please, please, Tetsu-chan?"_

_He pulled the classic Oikawa's childish pouting face staring at him for a long time before Kuroo finally sighed, giving in._

_"Ugh, fine, whatever. What could happen anyway. For all I know, I might not be interested in it and not get aroused at all. Shame for both of you", he shrugs._

_"Yay!!" Oikawa raised both his hand in celebration. "_ Or _perhaps you can get addicted to it too, who knows, right?" He put a finger in front of his smiling lips as Kuroo gave him his best glare._

_That was when the front door opened and Bokuto's "I'm home!" rang out on the living room and Tooru_ skipped _to the front door and Kuroo's sure he's about to let Bokuto in on the idea._

Looking at the finished product of the gelatin eggs, Kuroo gulps slightly and wonders if he can back down right around now. But he can't deny the heat and a slight desire growing in his insides. There's no way in hell he's going to say that though, knowing full damned well Oikawa's gonna be satisfied and obnoxious as hell with his annoying smirk and the teases that won't end.

"On all fours, Kuroo." And Oikawa's grinning really widely. And dammit, it should be him in this position, jeez, Kuroo should've be the smug one in their relationship!

Kuroo huffs and turns around, going on all four. He can feel Bokuto's warm hand sliding on his back and the heat of Bokuto as he hovers his body behind Kuroo, trailing kissing softly through the span of his back before finally reaching up around his nape and sucks, leaving a hickey. Kuroo hitches a breath at that. Bokuto's hand softly pushes on between his shoulder. Kuroo gets the sign and arches down, chin now resting on the sheets as his hip faces upwards, his ass fitting snuggly with Bokuto's erection in between his cheeks. Bokuto groans at that and Kuroo feels a bit of satisfaction at that.

Bokuto hovers near his ears before whispering, "Just relax, okay, Tetsu? It'll be fine, we'll take good care of you."

Kuroo closes his eyes as he shudders, letting out a trembling hum as he forces his mouth shut, hands gripping the sheets just a tad bit tighter. He can feel Bokuto retreating and his back is once again exposed to the cold air in the room.

"Okay, ready, Tetsu?"

"Ready as I can be", he huffs.

There is silence for awhile before Kuroo yelps, feeling something entering they toy, slightly stretching his insides.

"We'll need to stretch out the toy first, just to make sure it'll pass the egg along nicely", Bokuto explains.

He feels Bokuto's fingers entering deep, not deep enough to reach the other end of the toy though, but deep enough to feel his insides further stretching.

"I think we're good Kou-chan, let's create some eggs now!"

Bokuto's fingers pulled out and he can hear slight shuffling sounds before feeling a strech, much wider this time.

"Nnnn-"

The item is pushed slightly and thrusted in. The egg popped out of the other end of the toy with a slight force and Kuroo can feel the pressure as it hit his walls. He lets out a whine.

"Another one coming now."

The process repeats a few more times and Kuroo feels himself getting fuller each time.

"Is it all?" he asks as he feel the cool gelatin eggs starting to warm.

Bokuto hums but says nothing otherwise.

Kuroo mentally counts the eggs, four of them. The mould fits six so he guesses there're two left.

One. Another pops in.

Two.

Kuroo sighs in relief. There are instances the eggs hitting his spot as it bounces but it's too fast and there's not enough pressure, it _teases_ him and he can't wait to get fucked properly- but the he feels another entering and he moans.

"What the hell?!" He starts, voice hoarse," I thought there are only six of them?!"

He hears Bokuto chuckles.

"Well, Tooru and I kinda had a talk about it."

"And we want to see how much you can fit inside, Kuroo!"

"Wha-"

"Please, Kuroo! We need to hurry or the ones before will melt!"

Kuroo groans. Isn't six enough? He can feel the pleasant feeling blooming in him already. How much can he take in? Will it stretch his insides? He looks down to his groin. He can see a slight bulge just above his groin as the six eggs snuggled there. Huh. Will it get bigger as if he's pregnant?

Well, only one way to find out.

"Fine, hit me with your best shot."

They cheer, peppering him with soft kisses and whispers of promise and praises before going back to the eggs. Kuroo can slightly see the tupperware full of eggs as Tooru takes it and makes a mental note to _not_ use that exact tupperware for his meals.

Bokuto and Tooru set to work. They insert the eggs at an interval, taking not too long of a time in case the others melt. Kuroo lets out a slight whimper or moan when any of them hits his spot.

One, two, three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Kuroo groans. He feels so, so full, and it is so unexpectedly arousing as his dick is now starting to leak precum. Thirteen eggs now and perhaps still counting.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten-

Kuroo whimpers.

"Kuroo?" It's Bokuto. "Can you keep on going still?"

"You are doing so good for us, Tetsu-chan", Oikawa coos. "Please, just a bit more?"

Kuroo sighs and tries to relax. He nods. "Yeah, yeah, I think I can. How much do you have prepared anyway?"

"Twenty, aside from the initial six. There's only four left now, Tetsu-chan", Oikawa's voice unnaturally soft.

Kuroo takes a deep breath. "I can manage. We better hurry now, I can feel them starting to melt..." He rubs at the bulge slowly.

Bokuto nods, though Kuroo can't really see him anyway.

One. Kuroo clenches the sheets harder.

Two. It's a strange thing, really, to have this much things inside you. And the concept of an egg at that...

Three. It's unnaturally full but his dick is not softening at all. Instead, it seems to only get harder, if possible. Huh, does he like it more than he thought it would?

Four. He lets out a whimper. It's _so_ full.

Bokuto is quick on him, peppering soft, light kisses on his back, neck, face. He can feel Bokuto's kisses on his eyelids and wonder when did he close his eyes. He opens his eyes slowly to Bokuto's neck as he buries his head in Kuroo's hair, hands everywhere.

"Only one more now, Tetsu. Can you..?"

Bokuto's softness and warmth makes Kuroo shudders and he lets out a shaky exhale.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry-" he whines, "I can't wait to have you inside me, please-"

"We got you", Bokuto whispers to him.

He can feel Bokuto nods, perhaps at Tooru, because then he can feel one more egg pushing in his entrance and pops inside.

Kuroo lets out a moan. He breathes heavily. He feels so full, there are twenty six of this gelatin eggs in him now.

"Tetsu-chan", Oikawa starts, "I'm gonna take off the plug now so please keep the eggs inside, okay?"

Kuroo hums in affirmation. He feels the toy being pulled and tugged so quickly he whines at the lost. But the eggs are slipping out and he clenches as tight as he can. He can hear Tooru lets out a shaky breath as he clenches. Tooru has the best view on his backside after all.

He can feel Bokuto flipping him over. He's thankful for that, he doesn't think his knees can support him any longer anyway. Bokuto pulls him to his knees as he leans on Bokuto for the weight of his upper body.

"Woah", Oikawa's eyes widen in amazement and he puts a hand on the bulge the eggs have created.

"Nngh-" Kuroo whimpers.

Bokuto's hands join Tooru's from Kuroo's side, stroking the bulge. Kuroo's eyes widen when he feels a slight pressure on it and he tries his best to further clenches the muscles of his rim.

"Don't press on it!"

"Sorry!-" he hears Bokuto behind him.

Kuroo can feel Tooru's still looking at the bulge of the eggs full of excitement and arousal. He looks up at Kuroo, "Can you- can you try laying it, Tetsu-chan?" He beams.

"Uh- It's no problem I think? It keeps on trying to slides out anyway."

Tooru gasps. "Let me grab my phone real quick!" he says, scrambling to the nightstand.

Kuroo huffs. Leave it to Tooru to record things on this situation. Admittedly, Kuroo feels a tingling pleasure as the camera focuses on him. Bokuto's chest on his back feels warmer than ever.

"Okay, I'm ready", Tooru says.

Kuroo takes one of Bokuto's hand in his as he bends forward, hand supporting himself as he lift his knees, changing to a squatting position. He takes a deep breath before letting go of the clench on his ass. To his surprise, the eggs, the damned eggs, did not slides off easily as he had initially thought. It stays just pass the rim.

"Tetsu-chan?"

_"Fuck."_

Kuroo tightens his grip on the sheets and Bokuto's hand, he can feel Bokuto gripping him back as he rubs small circles on Kuroo's back.

He pushed.

The first three eggs pops off immediately one after another, it leaves a trail of fluid between his rim and the eggs on the sheets below. Kuroo can sees Oikawa leaning in to his below, camera dangerously close. He's pretty sure the camera catches _everything_ , from the way Kuroo's hole is clenching and unclenching right now, syncing with his breathing, to the tightening of his muscles before he pushes, the egg stretching his rim before popping out with force.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Kuroo whimpers. "Ah, _please-_ "

"Please what, Tetsu-chan?"

Bokuto is rubbing his belly now, the bulge slightly less prominent with a few of the eggs out and another few he's sure has melted.

"I want you. Both of you- around me, _in me_. It feels so hot and not enough-"

He hears Bokuto lets out a low growl and leans in on him. "Then hurry and let it all out, Tetsu, and we'll take such good care of you after that."

"Yes, yes- please-" Kuroo chokes and focus once again on getting the eggs out.

One. Two.

He starts again.

Three. He hears Oikawa exhales, hand moving south, perhaps palming himself slowly. Bokuto's erection close to pressing on his back and he can feel precum everytime his skin touches it and Bokuto is still rubbing circles on his belly, his other hand creating small circle on the back of Kuroo's hand.

Four.

Five. Kuroo is panting harshly. He feels the egg slipping off to a liquid, gooey state little by little it's making him push harder and he's _afraid_ that he'll embarrass himself and something else comes out instead.

Six. The egg feels really wet passing his rim and he can feel a string of liquid flowing out of him.

Seven. Kuroo feels a bit icky as the leg starts to lose shape.

Eight- the egg comes out half melting, more liquid than solid now.

"I- I don't think there's any solid egg left-" Kuroo pants, slumping back on Bokuto, knees shaky from the exertion.

Oikawa crawls forward to Kuroo, pressing soft kisses on his face. "You did good, Tetsu-chan", he whispers softly. Oikawa's hands stroke his erection softly and lazily. Keeping him erect but not stimulating him to climax. Bokuto buries his hand in Kuroo's mess of a hair, putting soft kisses on his head, neck, shoulders.

Despite the ridiculous toy they were using, Kuroo can't help feeling loved and embraced in warmth and all those soft feelings he'd probably feel sappy and cliché to have when the high died down. But for now, he's spoiled rotten.

The heat on the pit of the stomach did not subside though and it doesn't take long for Kuroo to whine and uses one hand to pull Oikawa closer to him so they're _pressing_ against each other and the other pulls Bokuto's head closer to him to share a wet and sloppy kiss, full of tangling tongues and clashing teeth, eyes hazed and a string of saliva connected as Kuroo can't help feeling his jaw go slightly slack, mouth open and tongue slightly hung out when Bokuto moves away.

Bokuto flushes at the erotic expression Kuroo is showing. He leans on his neck and sucks, leaving behind a bruise blossoming on the little tanned skin. Kuroo lets out a weak moan, everything on him feels like going sensitive and overdrived. He can feel Bokuto kissing and sucking _everywhere_ while Oikawa's hands roaming, brushing over his nipples, down to his abs, to his waist, his back, as if covering all of Kuroo in a warm embrace. His hands play with his nipples, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs, making Kuroo moans particularly loud.

Oikawa grins, leaning forward to capture Kuroo's mouth, devouring everything inside.

"Ah- _aahhh-_ " He can't help his voice, an octave higher, as Oikawa tweakes at his nipple. He can feel his whole body shook as the pain and pleasure hits him.

"You like that, Tetsu?"

Kuroo whimpers as he tries to lean forward, chasing after Oikawa's retreating lips.

"Ah, ah, be a good boy, Tetsu." Oikawa retreats even further and Kuroo whines because he's catching air and not the familiar heat of Oikawa's mouth on him. "Is your mouth lonely, hm? We can't have that. Be patient for a little more, okay." Kuroo makes lets out a sound that he hopes sounds like affirmation.

He can feel Oikawa's hands on his back, going downwards, and down- Kuroo moans. _Finally_ , a finger slips in, Oikawa's slender and long finger reaching deep inside, immediately joins by a second one. Kuroo's hole is looser than usual, twitching in sync to the small spasms racking on his body, after effects of being entered by and trying to push out the eggs, and he's _wet_. Like, drenched, the leftovet eggs inside him melted in a goopey state. And homestly, he thinks he can even take three of Oikawa's fingers, his being slender, and it's so empty inside Kuroo- he lets out a whine.

"Hurry, _Oikawa_ , _Bokuto_ , it feels so, _so empty_."

Kuroo can feel Bokuto sinking his teeth, forcing a whimper out of Kuroo, and soft tongues lapping over the bite as his handa replaced Oikawa's previous teasing on his nipple.

Oikawa's thrusting into him on three fingers now, another hand grabbing his ass, pulling them apart.

"I think he's ready, Kou-chan. He's stretched out reall good and it's really warm inside him." Oikawa grins.

"How would you like us, Tetsu?" Bokuto said right beside his ear, warm breath ghosting over the skin, and his ear looks a shade bit redder, if even possible.

" _Please-_ " Kuroo whimpers.

"Please what, Tetsu?" Kuroo can hear the silkiness in Oikawa's voice. "We won't know what you want if you don't tell us."

"T-tease", he manages to let out as the other two keeps on attacking him with varying degree of stimulations _everywhere._

"We're waiting." And Kuroo can _hear_ Bokuto's grin there. He really wishes their position is reversed so _he_ is the one that's grinning.

"I want you inside me, in my mouth, everywhere, I don't care-" He sounds frantic, he knows. He's embarrassed but he's desperate for the heat to go down, desperate to be satisfied. "Please, please, _please, Koutarou, Tooru_ , fill me up."

Oikawa grins. Honestly, this pretty guy will look so much better in the middle like this, _sandwiched_ , Kuroo thought begrudgingly. "As you wish, princess."

Kuroo scowled. "I'm not- nnh-" Bokuto's hand roamed over his nipple once again, pinching it _hard_ , sending jolts of electricity throughout Kuroo's body. "Nn.. _ah- a-_ _a princess!_ "

"You're as pretty as one anyway." Oikawa shrugs. He takes Kuroo's upper torso and slowly pushes it down. "Move, Bokuto. I'll take the mouth, you take the back."

"Roger!" And Kuroo can just see Bokuto saluted to Oikawa before putting his hands on Kuroo's waist, pulling it away, the two of them forcing Kuroo down on his knees.

"Open up, here's your treat!" Oikawa sing songed as his long cock hovers centimetres beside Kuroo's cheeks.

Kuroo glares at him. "That's just... weird", he said, and Oikawa eye rolls, before taking the whole member as deep as he could, half of it. Oikawa may not be thick but he's long. It can be difficult for Kuroo if he's not focused on this.

Kuroo sucks as he retreated, concaving his cheeks to cover Oikawa in as tight as possible, leaving the head inside his mouth. He swirls his tongue like a candy before sucking hard, tasting and swallowing the precum. He feels a sense of pride when he hears Oikawa's high pitched moan. Feeling more confident, Kuroo sinks his head deep, taking the whole length in, Oikawa's touching the back of his throat. Kuroo focuses on not gagging. He licks the underside of the cock with his tongue, hands fondling the ball.

"Ah, ah, don't forget me, Tetsu." Kuroo can feel the hands pulling his waist, his hole touching a blunt object before it pushes in, stretching his rim. Kuroo hitched a breath, as much as he can through his nose, moan muffled by the cock in his mouth. Instead, it turned to vibrations that makes Oikawa shudders. Bokuto's full length enters easily, the gelatin practically pulling the length in. "Whoa- you really are wet!" Bokuto grins. "It kinda feels like I entered after Tooru has cummed in you, it's thick and sticky."

Kuroo moans, or tries to, at the thought.

Oikawa shudders, burying his hand on Kuroo's hair, grabbing his head, forcing Kuroo to stay there. "Whoa, that's hot, Kou-chan!"

Bokuto grins. "Can we move, Kuroo?"

Oikawa grabs his hair and pulls slightly to give Kuroo space to glance at Bokuto and nods. Bokuto licks his lip, pulling out just so the tip stays inside Kuroo, before slamming back hard. Kuroo lets out a choked moan, his whole body pushed forward, Oikawa's cock hitting the back of his throat. He almost gagged but quickly relaxes himself.

Kuroo switches between gripping the sheets beside Oikawa's hips and Oikawa's hips themselves, leaving red, finger marks on the pale thighs. Oikawa, hips mostly pinned by Kuroo, can only thrust softly and grinds into Kuroo's mouth as Kuroo tries his best to alternate between licking and sucking the hot member inside him, and most of all, focusing his teeth to keep clear of the way, as Bokuto's harsh thrusts occasionally shook his whole body.

Bokuto, all this time deliberately avoiding Kuroo's prostate, seems to decide that abusing it is a better entertainment now, each thrust hitting deep into Kuroo in deadly accuracy, forcing a moan out. Oikawa grips and tugs at Kuroo's hair slightly at each moan. Kuroo's close and they're both around him, in him, unrelenting.

"Kou-chan-", Oikawa whines. "I'm close."

"Me too." Bokuto leans forward. Oikawa, taking the hint, immediately leans forward too, both of them sharing a wet, heated kiss. Kuroo can hears them battling for dominance, but he knows Oikawa will relent. There are times Bokuto likes to be taken care of, but mostly, Bokuto will fight, his unyielding spirit is strong, in and off court. Kuroo and Oikawa will let him win finally, Kuroo mostly still stubborn enough to keeps on battling still.

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes the moment to breath slowly through his nose, keeping Bokuto and Oikawa warm inside him. Bokuto's hands on his waist and hips are everywhere, caressing him, even as he has full attention on Oikawa, making him moans from just the kiss. In Oikawa's defense, Bokuto kisses damn good and feels like he's going to eat you up. Kuroo agrees. Oikawa's hand on his hair feels so good, calming everything, and he can feel himself slowly coming down from the high... when Bokuto thrusts once again, hard.

"Tetsu, will you come untouched?" Bokuto's voice breathy, "For us? We're close, Tetsu, you're really good for us."

Kuroo nods, or tries to, as best as he could.

"Such a good boy, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroo lets out a small whimper. They focuses on him once again, Bokuto thrusting deeply into him, aiming for that bundle of nerves at each thrust, pleasure racking throughout Kuroo's body every time. Oikawa is gripping on his head, thrusting but making sure to not choke Kuroo, mostly grinding himself as Kuroo sucks.

"I'm close, _Tetsu-"_

Kuroo feels used, like a toy for their pleasure. And honestly, Kuroo feels happy for that, happy that he's able to service them, to give them this pleasure, to be the one that gives them this pleasure. The feeling along with the physical pleasure he's given, draws Kuroo over the edge. He grips Oikawa's hips, taking him deeper even, and Kuroo can feel the pleasure released from inside him as Bokuto hits that spot inside him again.

Bokuto growls as Kuroo tightens. Kuroo can feel cum on his throat as Oikawa pulls out, covering his mouth with the thick liquid, splattering some on his face. Kuroo slumps into the sheets, leaving Bokuto to slam a few more times into him, hitting his sensitive prostate still, his finger and toes twitching slightly at every prickling pleasure, before Bokuto comes, releasing everything deep inside Kuroo.

Oikawa scrambles down, craddling Kuroo's face on his hands, softly pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, Tetsu-chan, I should've warned you! Are you alrighht?"

Kuroo, still dazed, has his mouth hanging open slightly. Oikawa can see the white liquid trickling down his chin. Kuroo leans forward, arms help supports him as he captures Oikawa in a kiss. Oikawa's eyes widen for a bit before fully accepting it, tongues clashing together and moans intermingling with each other. They seprate with harsh breaths, drool and cum mixing in each other's mouths. Oikawa's face turned sour and extend his tongue out.

"Gross."

Kuroo chuckles. "That's yours, y'know."

"Still gross."

Kuroo lets out a small moan as Bokuto pulls out, pressing kisses on the back of Kuroo's nape. He can feel cum dripping out of him.

"I'll grab us a towel", Bokuto says, exchanging a kiss, soft and slow, with Kuroo, "I'll be back soon." He pushes himself off the bed and heads towards the door, to the toilet.

Kuroo slumps into the pillow, tired but happy, he lets out a blissful sigh. Oikawa lies down, face right in front of him, grinning wide.

"What?" he asks, annoyed.

"So how was it, the toy?"

Kuroo closes his eyes and forces his way underneath Oikawa's chin. He can hear Oikawa's soft "oh" before he wraps his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, cuddling him.

"It's your turn next time and you can judge how the toy is then."

Oikawa whines. "But what do _you_ think?"

"Mmm-" Kuroo yawns, " 'm sleepy."

"But Tetsuuuu~"

Kuroo lets the silence draws longer.

"I don't dislike it, I guess", he mumbles before letting sleep overtake him. He can feel Oikawa's satisfied grin before sleep overtakes him.

***

The next time Kuroo wakes up is to the dark room, body feels much cleaner, Oikawa still cuddling him but with the additional warmth behind him, another pair of arms on him, reaching far, ending on Oikawa's waist. Kuroo shifts slightly, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one.

"Mm- Tetsu?" Bokuto mumbles from behind him, readjusting himself to Kuroo, face snuggling to the crook of his neck.

"Sorry for waking you up."

" 's fine. Let's go back to sleep now."

Kuroo smiles even though he knows the other male can't see him. He can't help it as he feels warmth blooms in him. "Thanks for cleaning up."

Bokuto grins and press a kiss on Kuroo, too lazy to move anywhere still. "Anytime, babe."

Kuroo lets sleep overtake him again, this time safe, warm, and content between his two beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Mm tbh at the end i lose the will to kinda write porn so... i was thinking to just have some fluff and short fics revolving kuroo getting some love and stuffs. i kinda feel bad on making kuroo getting all the love that i slipped in short dialogues that indicate they switch here..? and i definitely feel sort of bad wanting to make short fics revolving kuroo just getting some love but eh. i'm depraved, and i feel like there's not enough bottom kuroo so.
> 
> anyways fun fact! i admire how dem jp artists in pixiv is so strong on who's the top/bottom that you bet the first name said will be the top. eg; kurotsuki means kuroo's the top and tsukki's the bottom and vice versa on tsukikuro, so it will be on kuroodai and daikuroo, etc. And i appreciate that so much because i'll know which to read.
> 
> Yass, 'tis the end, hope to see ya again in any future fics. Drop some kudos or comments if you love it, or like it, or enjoy it, or... eh. i hope you don't hate it? but anyways, just tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome to anyways.
> 
> Y'see I kinda forgot the phone in the middle at the end, I only notice it because i was making sure i do not double paragraph and manually deleting the double paragraph and realize 'o shit, i don't think i write anything about the phone recording afterwards, ah well.' :) this is why i should have finished porn in one go. hell, there's even a chance of it being forgotten still.
> 
> K thanks bye


End file.
